


May I Take Your Order?

by supersinger472



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, band au, high schooler/college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersinger472/pseuds/supersinger472
Summary: It's the culture festival at Komanami Private Academy and Kitani pays a visit to his boyfriend Youji, who's been roped into working at a maid cafe!Part of a Sweet Pool band au where Kitani is a pre-law student, Youji and the love interests are in a shitty high school band, everyone is happy, and nothing hurts*
Relationships: Sakiyama Youji/Kitani Kouhei
Kudos: 2





	May I Take Your Order?

“Welcome to the Room 2-B Café.”

“Youji, what are you wearing?”

Youji’s pale cheeks flushed brightly and he held up his clipboard in front of his face. That wasn’t enough to hide the hot pink cat ear headband he was wearing, or the black and white maid dress he had on, complete with a lacy pink apron tied around his waist. Kitani’s eyes roamed lower, to the strip of bare skin between the bottom of Youji’s short skirt and the tops of his black thigh highs, which were trimmed in white lace as well.

“I agreed to help hang up decorations, but at the last minute one of the girls who was supposed to work in the café called out sick. So, I had to fill in…” His voice grew smaller and smaller as he explained.

“I see.” Kitani felt underdressed in his simple pale green, almost white, button up and slacks.

“I know, I know, it’s weird.”

“That’s not what I was thinking at all.” Kitani gave Youji a warm smile and patted his head right between his fake ears. Youji’s small, shy smile stirred something inside him and he felt a sudden kinship with cat ear fans, continuing to pet him as he spoke. “I’m just a bit disappointed, I came here to walk around with you but if you’re going to be busy, I might as well just go home.”

“You don’t have to, don’t let me stop you from having fun just because I’m busy.”

Kitani gave up petting Youji to run a hand through his own hair, trying not to be self-conscious about the streaks of gray running from his temples. 22 year olds shouldn’t be going gray so obviously. He supposed he was just lucky he wasn’t going bald. “Youji, I came here to spend time with you.” He didn’t want to say he’d feel like a creep walking around a high school culture festival by himself, but he might as well have shouted it, his discomfort was so obvious.

Youji’s face fell for a moment and he looked down at his clipboard thoughtfully. Finally, he whirled on his heels and stepped over to another student dressed like a maid, shoving the clipboard into her hands. “I’m going on break! Sorry!” He practically ran back over to Kitani and grabbed his hand, yanking him out of the classroom-cum-café.

Hand in hand the two hurried past the crowds of students milling about, talking, and laughing. The awkwardness Kitani had felt walking alone was almost completely soothed by the feeling of Youji’s delicate hand in his, clutching him tightly. Youji had a way of putting him at ease without even trying that made Kitani want to pamper him in return.

With a gasp, Youji stopped running once they’d reached a slightly less crowded part of the school. His thin chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, but he waved Kitani away when he stepped close to try and comfort him. “I’m…fine…just…need to…catch my breath…”

“If you’re sure.” Kitani frowned with worry. He knew Youji had a lung disease that could get severe enough to land him in the hospital at times, but he trusted Youji to know his own limits. “Why were we running anyway?”

Youji looked up at Kitani, his eyes wide, still panting softly. “I wanted to get away with you before someone stopped us.”

“But weren’t we going to walk around the festival together?” Kitani smiled and reached out to cup Youji’s cheek, lightly brushing his thumb over his hot, flushed skin.

“We can do that later, if you really want to.”

Kitani stepped close and tilted Youji’s head up more, leaning down and pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste at first, Youji’s full, pink lips pliant beneath his own. He pulled away just enough to look into Youji’s eyes, which were a deep, dark, bottomless black. “I came here to spend time with you.”

Youji smiled and brought his hands up to lightly grip Kitani’s shirt, pressing against him at the same time as he brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

Kitani let him set the pace, merely wrapping his arms around Youji’s waist to hold him in place. When Youji’s tongue darted out to taste his bottom lip he obediently opened his mouth and the kiss turned soft and melting, pliant plush lips and silky-smooth tongue.

Youji pulled away with a gasp and smiled up at Kitani, his eyes glazed over and glistening with desire. When Kitani saw the way Youji’s lips were bruised and glistening with saliva he felt desire surge inside him, pushing Youji gently against the wall and blocking him from view with his body. “Open your mouth.”

Now it was Youji’s turn to be obedient as he parted his lips, offering a glimpse of pink tongue and white teeth. He let out a shocked moan that quickly turned into one of pleasure when Kitani plunged his tongue back inside his mouth. They kissed for a long time, indulging in the pleasure of tongues rubbing together and gently nibbling at already bruised lips. Each time Youji let out a gasp or a pleased whimper, Kitani’s hunger grew, and he pressed down on him harder, more roughly, coaxing those sweet sounds from his mouth.

“Kitani wait.” Youji gently pushed at his chest and he pulled away, ignoring his instincts that demanded he taste more of his sweet lips and tongue. Youji’s chest rose and fell beneath the black fabric of his maid dress as he turned his head away and wiped away the spit shining on his lips with the back of his hand.

“Are you okay?” Kitani’s voice was a low rumble in his chest as he searched Youji’s face for signs of distress.

“I’m fine!” Pressed this close Kitani could feel the way he squirmed, pressing his thighs together beneath his skirt. “I just need a second.”

Guessing at the source of Youji’s concern, he slowly slid one large hand down the straight line of his narrow hip over his skirt. He had to briefly stop touching him to actually reach under his skirt but was rewarded with the feeling of his soft, bare thigh. “You know what, this outfit isn’t so bad.” Youji’s thigh was thin and his hands were large, it was an easy thing to wrap one hand around his leg and slowly slide it up, back towards his hips. “Easy access.”

Youji’s face turned even redder and he pressed his hands over his mouth, obviously embarrassed.

Kitani looked down at the black fabric contrasting his pale skin, the way the dress clung the his Youji’s chest, obviously intended for a woman’s bust, the cheap feminine details of the factory lace. Something about almost Halloween-costume quality of the outfit combined with Youji’s perfection awoke something seriously perverted in Kitani that was sure to fill him with grief once the haze of lust lifted from his brain. In the meantime, though, he was more than content to slide his hand underneath Youji’s skirt to find his boxers, and the hot hardness waiting beneath.

“You’re so cute, always getting turned on by a little bit of kissing.” He murmured in Youji’s ear, squeezing his stiff cock through the fabric of his boxers.

A whimper slipped past Youji’s hands and he shook his head quickly.

“No need to be embarrassed, I’m telling you the truth.” He felt the moisture soaking through his underwear with his thumb and pulled his hand away to taste the salty fluid. He gently pulled Youji’s hands away from his mouth. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I want,” Youji swallowed and looked up at Kitani, squeezing his hand tightly with both of his.

“Go on, tell me.” Kitani felt the smirk on his lips grow at Youji’s nervousness. “I could pull down your panties and finger you.” He let two fingers press against Youji’s entrance through his underwear to underline his point. “Or maybe you want something thicker, harder…”

Youji shivered and whimpered at the Kitani’s words. “Fuck me Kitani, please, I want your dick inside me.” He met Kitani’s eyes as he reached down and brushed his slender fingers over the tent in his pants.

“All you had to do was ask.” Kitani’s hands shook as he pulled Youji’s underwear down to his thighs and turned him to face the wall. The look Youji shot him over his shoulder, full of hunger and need, as he gently pushed his hips back against Kitani’s had him swearing under his breath. He pushed Youji’s skirt up inch by inch, purposefully teasing himself and Youji, and revealed his pink cock, hard and twitching between soft, creamy thighs, the plump globes of his balls, and finally Kitani spread his cheeks to expose his pink hole, twitching like it knew what was coming next. Kitani let his saliva build up in his mouth and spit, making eye contact over Youji’s shoulder as he let it trickle down. He rubbed the thick drool all around his puckered entrance and felt Youji tremble in his hands.

“You’ll have to be quiet Youji,” he said in warning, waiting for Youji to cover his mouth with one hand. Ordinarily he’d encourage Youji to moan as loud as he wanted, showering him in praise, but they were so exposed here, if he started to moan in earnest, they’d be sure to draw a crowd.

He wanted to keep Youji all to himself.

He slowly slid his middle finger inside Youji, flexing it so his thick knuckles rubbed against his inner walls, which felt hot and tight around him. Already he wanted to bury his cock inside Youji, but not if it meant he’d be hurt. Rather than concentrate on how Youji felt around him, he focused on the sounds he made, the sharp exhales that turned into muffled moans. He squirmed and practically squealed when Kitani pushed his ring finger inside him and spread him open, tearing his eyes away from Youji’s flushed face to peek at his bright pink insides.

His patience was running thin, the chances of them getting caught making his heart pound for all the wrong reasons. “Are you ready?” He asked, pulling his cock free of his tight pants, just the touch of cool air on his hot skin causing him to hiss.

Youji’s eyes widened at the sight of him and he nodded frantically, spreading his legs as wide as he could in the confines of his underwear, his skirt falling down to cover his ass in an ironic display of modesty.

Kitani buried his face against Youji’s shoulder to muffle his groan of bliss as he gripped his hips and sank inside him, rocking back and forth slowly to drive deep inside him, not stopping until his hips were pressed flush against Youji’s ass. Youji had no such option, as he had to brace his hands against the wall to support himself, his voice rising in a rapturous cry of pleasure that bounced off the walls.

“What did I say about being quiet?” Kitani wasn’t mad, he was barely capable of speaking coherently when he was buried this deep inside his boyfriend.

“S-sorry!” Youji gasped, his head hanging between his trembling arms.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kitani slid a large hand up Youji’s body and pushed two fingers past his lips. He moaned around them and sucked on them eagerly, his eyes fluttering shut. One hand occupied, he pushed Youji’s skirt up and greedily eyed the spot where he sank inside him, warm and inviting and twitching around the thick cock spreading him. He pistoned his fingers in Youji’s mouth as he pulled out just enough to jolt him when he slammed back inside. Now the wet sounds of his fingers against his tongue were mingling with Youji’s gasping moans as the two of them moved together, Youji rutting his hips back to take each thrust deeper inside.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me.” Kitani buried his face in Youji’s neck, kissing and licking his smooth, warm skin each time he praised him. “Taking my cock so nicely, you love it, don’t you? Good boy…”

They were quiet for a moment, or at least as quiet as Youji could be, but Kitani wanted more of the heavenly feeling of Youji around him, and, judging by the desperate way Youji was moving his hips, he did too. He pulled his fingers out of Youji’s mouth and grabbed Youji’s thighs, hoisting him up as easily as a doll.

“Kitani!” Youji yelled as his thick cock drove even deeper inside him, his whole body twitched, and he squirmed in his grip, helpless to do anything but be a wet, willing hole for Kitani to drill inside.

“Feels good, right? I know how you like it.” He thrust up into Youji’s pliant body with all his strength, pounding against his prostate without mercy. Youji’s head fell back on Kitani’s shoulder, saliva dripping from his open mouth, so lost in pleasure he couldn’t do anything more than mewl and cry like a cat in heat with each harsh thrust. He yelled Kitani’s name again as he came without being touched, soaking his skirt as he sagged in Kitani’s grip.

That didn’t stop him from pounding inside his drooling boyfriend’s ass, in fact he picked up the pace, hugging him tightly as his orgasm approached like a wild storm. He broke with a gasp, burying himself deep inside Youji as his cock throbbed and flooded his warm insides with so much seed it spilled out around his cock.

Careful of Youji’s weak limbs, Kitani slowly set him down. “Sorry about the mess.” He said as he bent down and pulled up Youji’s underwear in a futile attempt to stop the come that was already trickling down his thighs. Even if he hadn’t been sticky with come, no one would be able to look at Youji and not know he’d just been fucked within an inch of his life. His hair was messy and his lips were plump and bruised, he trembled each time he moved and his eyes held the hazy, cozy look of someone who just wanted to curl up and go to bed.

Kitani gave him an affectionate smile and cupped his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss that Youji returned with sleepy languidness. “Do you feel okay? I didn’t mean to go so hard.”

Youji shook his head, stepping closer and resting his head on Kitani’s shoulder. “I feel great, honestly.” One long fingered hand fisted in Kitani’s sweaty shirt and he made eye contact. “I wouldn’t say no to doing it again later, if you drive me home.”

Kitani chuckled, his spent cock already stirring back to life at the heat in Youji’s eyes. “I think I could find it in me to do that again.” Youji’s face was so close, it was an effortless thing to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Half the reason I posted this was so there'd be a second Kitouji fic in the tag, of course they're both by me anyway, but if you did like this I guarantee you'll like my other Kitouji fic, Recette!
> 
> Check out my twitter @SweenMaxine and my tumblr mpregnateyourocs


End file.
